


Lying Under the Stars

by orphan_account



Series: 5SOS Dedications [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Kinda, Sad, dedication to 5sos, life after 5sos, where the hell did this come from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a beautifully clear night, so Luke decided to pay his friends a visit so they could lie under the stars together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannahhemmings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahhemmings/gifts).



> For Hannah. I'm sorry I didn't end up writing you your Luke story but I hope this makes up for it.

Luke couldn't sleep. He'd been lying in bed for the past three hours and wasn't even feeling tired. Giving up he got up and made his way towards the window. It was a beautifully clear night and thousands of sparkling stars filled the sky. Luke liked looking at the stars. There's only one thing he liked more than looking at the stars and that was lying under them with his three best friends. That's why he decided to pay them a visit. He didn't bother calling his friends, he knew exactly where he would find them. 

He made his way over to his closet and pulled out a jacket to pull on over his pyjamas. He couldn't be bothered changing and its too late to be worried about anyone seeing him. 

So that's how Luke found himself leaving his house at 1am, locking the front door behind him. He made the walk he had made many times before. Left at the end of his street, then the first right, second left, shortcut through the park and onto the dirt road that lead to his destination. 

When he arrived he pushed the creaking iron gate open and closed it behind him. He made his way to the large oak tree in the back corner. There his friends were already lying down under the start, just like Luke knew they would be. Luke lowed himself down beside them and started talking. 

"Hey Ashton, Calum, Michael." He said. When none of them responded he continued talking anyone. "Its been a while, I'm sorry. I just haven't had the energy to walk here lately."

Still, his friends didn't talk. But that didn't phase Luke because he knew the were listening, taking in his every word. 

"I hope you don't mind that I wore my pyjamas. Its late and I only decided to come because I couldn't sleep. And its such a clear night. Great for looking at the stars. We're like stars, aren't we? Not the kind of stars that are in the sky. But stars in the music industry. I like the stars in the sky more though. They're pretty."

Luke let out a sigh. To most one sided conversation were considered boring, but he didn't mind. His friends might'nt talk much but they were still his friends. 

"Remember our last concert? That was fun! It was a long time ago. I love going on tour. Its my favourite thing to do. And I still smile whenever I hear one of our songs being played. You'd think that I'd be used to it by now, but I'm not. I guess it isn't really something you can get used to. Its still so surreal. And I guess it always will be. The fact that we actually made it, I mean."

Luke felt his eyes starting to get droopy. He was getting tired. 

"Its nice and calm out here, isn't it? Very relaxing too. I can see why you guys like thuis place s much. Is sleeping under the stars nice? I've never tried it before. But I think I wil tonight. I'm too tired to walk home. You guys don't mind do..."

Luke stopped when a pain shot through his chest. He lay there for a while, waiting for it to go away. 

"I'm sorry." He said. "Must've moved funny and hurt my chest. Now where was I? Oh, that's right. You guys don't mind spending the night out here together, do yous?"

Luke shifted around to find a more comfortable position, the pain i his chest stil there but ony faintly. 

"This is ni-ice." He finished with a pained scream. His chest was hurting again. 

Eventually the pain settled down and Luke could barely keep his eyes open. 

"I think I might sleep now." He said. "Goodnight, guys. Love you."

Not long after that Luke fell into a dreamless sleep.

*****

The next morning Gary was making his way to work. When he reached the iron gate of the cemetery he flinched at the loud creak it made as he opened it. He quickly fixed the problem with a bit of oil. It was Gary's job to maintain the cemetery. Today he was going to mow the grass before it got out of hand. But first he had to walk around and tidy up anything that would get in the way of his mowing. He'd walked around most of the cemetery when he saw a large object lying in the ground near the three graves under the oak tree in the far corner. He made his way over there. 

When he got closer he saw that it was an old man with grey hair sleeping in the grass, his walking stick lying beside him. 

"Excuse me, sir." Gary said. "But you can't sleep here. You need to wake up."

When the man didn't respond Gary move closer. 

"Wake up, sir." He said. "I need to mow the lawn."

The man still didn't respond so Gary moved closer again and knelt down beside him. 

"Its time to wake up." Gary said then he spoke louder. "Sir, you can't sleep here."

Gary decided that this man must be deaf and given the circumstances it would be okay to touch him. He reached out and placed a hand on the man's shoulder to shake him awake but he still didn't stir. Something was off with this man. All the colour was gone from his face. Gary thought that he might be sick and placed a handd on the man's forehead to test his temperature. The heat of life was entirely gone from the man. Gary gasped and pulled his hand back when he realised this. The man wasn't sleeping. He was dead. 

*****

Gary stood with his mother clutching to his shirt as tears fell down her face. A handful of other people stood with them in front of the four graves that sat under the oak tree at the back of the cemetery. The graves, of varying ages, belonged to Calum Hood, Ashton Irwin, Calum Hood and Luke Hemmings. That's the order they died in. Now the last member of the band Five Seconds of Summer was dead and dedicated fans were in mourning. They were mourning the death of Luke, the youngest member of the band, as well as the official end of Five Seconds of Summer. Though the band had stopped making new songs and performing years ago they were all still actively involved with their fans. Not many fans remained, but the ones who did were sad to see the day the last member died. They might'nt be alive anymore but their most dedicated fans still remain. 

*****  
*****

The boys will retire eventually and they won't live forever, but the band Five Seconds of Summer will never die. It'll live forever in our heats, the hearts of their most dedicated fans, and we'll be forever blessed that these four lovable boys walked this Earth. 

We love you Luke, Ashton, Calum and Michael; and no matter what your dedicated fans will stand by you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that. I honestly have no idea where it came from.


End file.
